


Harry

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, homophobic parents
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: John vzpomíná na to, jak byla Harry kvůli své orientaci vyhozena z domu, a jak to bylo doopravdy.





	Harry

**Současnost:**

John se udiveně podívá na rytinku na zadní straně svého telefonu, na kterou se Greg zeptal.

„Je to telefon po mojí ségře," prohodí a otočí telefon úplně, aby byla rytinka dobře vidět.

„Máš ségru Kláru a já o tom nic nevím?" zatváří se Greg na oko zhrozeně.

„Ne, mám ségru Harry a je to lesbička, tak si nech zajít chuť," ušklíbne se John pobaveně.

„Já mám s ženskýma vždycky smůlu," řekne Greg na oko nešťastně.

„Vždyť jsi byl ženatý!"

„Jo. A následkem jsou dvě skvělé děti, jeden příšerný rozvod a ex, se kterou se nemusím ani vidět, abysme si lezli na nervy," povzdechne si Greg. „Ovšem to pořád neřeší, proč jsem nikdy neslyšel o tom, že máš sestru."

„Máme dost složitou rodinnou situaci," přizná John neochotně. „Když bylo Harry čtrnáct a mně sedm, vykopli ji rodiče z domu, protože zjistili, že je na holky. Ani nevím, jak na to přišli, Harry si vždycky dávala pozor. No a od té doby má Harry potíže s alkoholem a se vztahy. Moc spolu nemluvíme, většinou jen když je jeden z nás vážně zoufalý nebo vážně opilý."

„Oni ji ve čtrnácti vykopli z domu?" hrozí se Greg. „Bože, kam šla?"

„Jela sama přes půl země k tetě. Nebyla to moc příjemná ženská, ale nechala Harry u sebe a postarala se, aby dodělala střední."

„Docela tvojí ségry lituju," usoudí Greg.

„To já taky, ale neříkej jí to do očí. Nasral bys ji. I když jí by nejspíš nasralo i to, že jsem ti o tomhle vůbec řekl," povídá John.

„Neboj, budu mlčet jako hrob. A kdybych ji potkal, zapřu, že tě znám."

„Jsi vážně kámoš, díky, Gregu," rozesměje se John. „Ale varuju tě, že čte můj blog, takže ti to nejspíš neprojde."

„Sakra," zanadává Greg, ale směje se u toho.

„Víš, poslední vzpomínka na Harry u nás doma, teda mimo to, že ji vyhodili, byla nějaká hádka. Už ani nevím, čeho se to týkalo, nejspíš nějaké sladkosti nebo podobné blbosti," povídá John zamyšleně. „Dost dlouho se v tom duchu nesla i veškerá naše komunikace. Pořád jsme se hádali. Jako děcko jsem to bral, že nás zaklela ta poslední hádka. Že kdybychom si hráli, než odešla, že bychom na tom byli líp. Ale nějak pochybuju. Pokud je jeden sourozenec vykopnutý od rodiny a druhý tam zůstává, asi sotva budou mít ideální vztahy. Ale od návratu z armády je to nějak lepší. Asi jsem se musel nechat skoro zabít, abychom vůči sobě našli nějakou tu sourozeneckou lásku."

Na dlouhou chvíli je kolem nich ticho, kdy oba uvažují nad tím, co Watson právě řekl. Ovšem nakonec se doktor pohne a setřese ze sebe trudomyslnou náladu.

„A co tvoje rodina? Slyšel jsem, že ten starší z tvých kluků začal hrát za školní tým."

„To začal," rozzáří se hned Greg. „Nechci machrovat, ale je nejlepší v týmu."

* * *

**Před cca 30ti lety – Harry 14, John 7:**

„Harry, vem mě s sebou," protáhne John prosebně. Chybí jen málo, aby se sestře pověsil na ruku, jako by snad tento čin mohl přidat jeho prosbám na váze.

„Dej mi pokoj, Johnny," odsekne Harry a dál si balí věci do batohu.

„Ale já chci jít taky do knihovny," rozhodí John rukama.

„Jdu se tam učit s Jen, ne hlídat malý děcka."

„Ale já nebudu zlobit, vážně! Budu sedět u stolu a budu mlčet a budu si číst," slibuje malý.

„Zapomeň."

„Harry, prosím!" protahuje John a zní víc jak ukňourané dítě, než je ochotný přiznat.

„Ne! Chci se tam učit, takže nejdeš!" řekne Harry už docela naštvaně a hodí si tašku s učebnicemi přes rameno. Proč sakra Johnny nedokáže pochopit, že ne je ne?

„Stejně tam jdeš jen proto, že se chceš cicmat s Jenny!" rozkřikne se John naštvaně.

„Johne! Drž zobák!" okřikne ho hned Harry a vystrašeně se rozhlídne, jestli nejsou okolo jejich rodiče.

„Chceš se s Jenny cicmat, protože se ti líbí!" křičí na ni John. Je naštvaný, že ho sestra nechce vzít s sebou do knihovny a tak ji chce taky naštvat.

„Drž hubu!" křičí po něm Harry.

„Co se tady děje?!" ozve se najednou tátův hromový hlas.

Na moment obě děti strnou překvapením.

„Tátí, ať mě Harry vezme do knihovny," začne John prosebně s nadějí, že otec jeho sestru donutí, aby poslechla. Sám do knihovny nemůže jít, je to příliš daleko.

„Johne, běž do svého pokoje," rozkáže táta.

„Ale-"

„Běž!" okřikne ho otec, naštvaný pohled ovšem upírá na starší z dětí. „Harry, ty si sedni," dodá skoro výhružně.

Nafučený a naštvaný John tedy odkráčí do svého pokoje, ale dává si záležet, aby dupáním vyjádřil nespravedlnost tohoto rozhodnutí.

Nedojde ani ke dveřím pokoje, když se k němu z obýváku začnou nést zvuky hádky mezi tátou a Harry. Ovšem dnes nejde o obvyklou hádku, kdy po sobě ti dva zakřičí pár naštvaných vět, než Harry uraženě oddupe do svého pokoje nebo uteče ven. Ne, tentokrát hádka trvá déle a dokonce se k ní přidala i máma.

Nakonec už to John nevydrží, jen sedět a nervózně čekat, jak hádka dopadne. Co nejtišeji to jde, vyleze z pokoje a vydá se k obýváku. Ovšem nemusí jít do místnosti, stačí stát na chodbě vedle dveří a slyší každé slovo.

„V mém domě nebude žít nějaká lesba!"

„Harry, jak můžeš!"

„Nechte mě být! Nic o tom nevíte! Nevíte nic o mně!"

„Tohle zvěrstvo tady provozovat nebudeš! Půjdeš na léčení!"

„To teda nepůjdu!"

„Buď to, nebo půjdeš z domu!"

„Klidně!"

„Harry, nech toho! Georgi! Tohle můžeme vyřešit! Harry toho nechá!"

„Už jsem řekl! Buď půjde na léčení, nebo z domu!"

„Fajn!" S tím se Harry rozběhne z obýváku do svého pokoje.

John jen nechápavě stojí na místě. Netuší, co se děje. Tedy tuší, slyšel je, slyšel hádku, ale nevěří tomu. Bavili se, jako by Harry měla odejít, ale to přece nejde. Harry patří k nim, nikam jinam. Proč by měla jít pryč? Nebo na léčení? Harry přece není nemocná!

„Georgi, prosím. Nedovol jí odejít. Můžeme to vyřešit i jinak."

„Už jsem řekl. Někdo takový v našem domě nebude."

Kdo takový? Harry je přece Harry. Co je s ní špatně?

Než se John stačí rozhodnout, co dělat nebo než stačí pochopit, co je za problém, proběhne kolem něj Harry, na zádech batoh narvaný svými věcmi, v ruce tašku s tím samým. Než se za ní stačí John rozběhnout, udělá to máma.

„Harry!"

„Nechte mě být!" zařve dívka v odpověď a proběhne dveřmi bytu dřív, než ji matka stačí zastavit.

John jen stojí na chodbě, zmatený a vystrašený, a netuší, co dělat. Co se děje. Proč se to děje.

„Johne?" obrátí se na něj máma.

Chlapec skoro nadskočí leknutím, nečekal, že na něj někdo promluví.

„Kam šla Harry?"

„Ticho!" okřikne ho otec. „Už o ní nechci slyšet ani slovo."

„Ale-"

„Něco jsem řekl!" zahromuje otec na malého.

Ten sebou vylekaně trhne a rozběhne se do pokoje.

„Nemusel jsi křičet i na něj."

„Nechci už nic slyšet. A nechci už slyšet ani o ní."

„Pořád je to naše dcera. I když je les-"

„Ticho! Nikdo s takovou deviací v mojí rodině není a ani nebude!"


End file.
